


And Counting

by TooSel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooSel/pseuds/TooSel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Six years since we first met."<br/>"And counting."</p><p>On the morning of their six year anniversary, Sherlock and John wake up together, count together, and love each other together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Counting

Sunlight flooded through the bedroom window when John opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness. The room was quiet save for his and Sherlock's rhythmical breathing, the traffic noises from the street sounding far away in comparison.

John moved his head when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He squinted at Sherlock, who was sitting up and occupied with caressing John's bare skin.

He must have realised that John was awake, though he didn't say anything to indicate that he had, conveying what was on his mind through the gentle touch of his fingers instead. He dragged them down his arm until he held John's hand in his, only looking up to meet his gaze when he raised it to his lips.

John watched as they ghosted over each of his knuckles before Sherlock turned his hand around, pressing a kiss to his open palm.

“One,” he murmured against the flesh. John smiled when he felt the tickle of his breath on the sensitive skin.

“Good morning,” he mumbled in return, his heartbeat stuttering as the full force of Sherlock's smile hit him. His gaze was full of focus, as if he was cataloguing every detail of John, but there was a softness underneath it, the silent admiration undisguised for John to see.

Instead of replying Sherlock moved, effectively pinning John to the bed as he settled on top of him. He took John's other hand, repeating each caress until his lips came to rest on his palm again.

“Two,” he counted.

John hummed, taking advantage of the position of his hand, running his thumb over the contour of Sherlock's angular face.

Sherlock closed his eyes briefly, leaning into the touch. Then he shuffled down, bending to rest his head on John's chest. He was quiet for a little while as he listened to his steady heartbeat. John heard a content sigh leave his lips.

When he moved, he nuzzled the general area of John's chest before placing a kiss right where his heart beat beneath his rips.

“Three.”

“Mmh,” John sighed. The touch made him yearn for Sherlock to be closer, to feel him pressed against him. “Come here,” he pleaded.

Sherlock complied, slumping down on top of him so suddenly that the air was squeezed out of John's lungs. He let out an involuntary _oomph_ sound, not moving for a moment as he adjusted to Sherlock's lanky figure covering him completely.

Then they both chuckled, and John's arms found their way around Sherlock's body on their own account.

“Hi,” he mumbled, tightening his grip around him. He tilted his head to the side when Sherlock began to mouth on his neck, granting him better access. His hands moved up to Sherlock's hair, softly running through his curls as he caressed John with his mouth. His lips made a smacking sound as he left a kiss right beneath John's jaw as well, proudly announcing the new count. John couldn't help but giggle, and his stomach tingled when Sherlock joined in immediately.

He wanted to protest when Sherlock heaved his upper body up again, but stopped himself when one of his hands found their way to John's face.

Sherlock searched John's eyes for a moment as he kept him in place. John returned the gaze openly, patiently waiting for his next kiss. He didn't know what Sherlock found in the look he gave him, but eventually he smiled, brushing his thumb over John's cheek before placing a peck there, almost considerately, most definitely lovingly.

“Five,” they said in unison, and Sherlock's eyes gleamed as John spoke the word with him.

Then he cupped his face with both his hands, shutting his eyes before he leaned in to press his lips to John's, meeting him for a kiss so tender that it was almost agonising.

“Six.”

The word, murmured against his lips, drew a content noise from John. He tightened his hold on the man in his arms.

“Six years since we first met,” he mumbled.

“And counting.” Sherlock drew back slightly, looking pleased as he took John's gleaming face in. “Next year, you'll get seven kisses.”

John huffed out a laugh. “I do hope I'll get a few more than that until then.”

Sherlock hummed at that, giving John a considerate look all over. “I think there's a high probability that you will.”

And with that he moved to place a series of pecks to whatever part of John he could reach, attacking him with kisses until John was squirming with laughter beneath him.

“Stop!” he yelped as Sherlock's lips just so missed his right eye, “Sherlock, stop!”

Sherlock stilled, quirking an eyebrow as he hovered over him. “Do you really want me to?”

He bent down, brushing his lips over John's cheek, nuzzling his jaw before looking up again. His eyes glistened with mischief. “You don't like it when I do this? Best if I just stop showing my appreciation then, isn't it?”

“Of course not, stupid” John huffed, shaking his head as he traced the lines on Sherlock's face with his finger. “I just need to breathe sometime, love.”

The grin never left his face, and Sherlock mirrored it as he kept still, watching his face in return as John touched him, really, properly took him in.

“That one wasn't there six years ago,” John pointed out, running his thumb over a thin line on Sherlock's forehead. Sherlock raised his eyebrows, his gaze wordlessly wandering up to John's greying hairline.

John snorted, shaking his head. “Yeah, alright, fair enough. God, look at us.” He smiled at Sherlock, the gleam in his eyes betraying the lament. “We got old.”

“Nonsense,” Sherlock snorted. “The average British person is now 40 years old. We're only slightly above that number.” John raised his eyebrows, but Sherlock ignored the silent question.

“Besides,” he continued instead, “I'm of the opinion that you belong to the specific group of people who become more attractive as they age, seeing as I somehow grow more attracted to you the longer we live together and looking at you in general evokes a pleasant feeling in me.”

John's grin was as wide as his face. He cocked an eyebrow, stabbing Sherlock's chest with his finger. “Did you just tell me that I'm beautiful?”

Sherlock huffed. “Semantics.” He tilted his head as he looked at John's open face. “I do love you,” he said, and if he hadn't voiced it out loud, John would still have known from the look in his eyes as he watched him. His smile softened.

“I love you too, Sherlock.” He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down again until they were pressed together from head to toe.

Sherlock buried his face in John's neck, inhaling deeply as John's scent surrounded him. Then he turned to brush his lips against his pulse. John could feel them stretching into a smile at the content noise he made.

“Happy anniversary, John.”

“Happy anniversary to you too, love.”

It didn't matter that this wasn't their anniversary as a couple, that they hadn't gotten together until much, much later on, after all the pain and heartbreak and loss they'd had to endure first.

The sun still bathed them in a soft gleam through the window, the sky was a clear blue, it was a beautiful, _perfect_ day to celebrate what they now shared, and John smiled as he shifted around, pulling Sherlock closer to meet him for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I looked outside in class and thought about what a beautiful day it is, and that I hope John and Sherlock will be able to enjoy and celebrate it when they reach it in the timeline of the show.
> 
> Thought of and written today. English isn't my native language and this is unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine. Correction, constructive criticism and any kind of comments are always, always appreciated! ♥


End file.
